


Green Eyed Beast

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pico has become quite popular and you wish it wasn't so.  Takes place before 2011 French Open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this pic of Pico and Rafa](http://i14.photobucket.com/albums/a309/mooncreek/rafa_pico_bed.jpg). Posted for Volume 2 of netcord .

Pico has become quite popular and you wish it wasn’t so. You lost last year and it’s been tough to fully get back in the game.  
  
Yes, the play itself but, even more difficult, the other players. You received e-mails from players wishing you good luck and there are happy smiles upon your return but it’s not quite what it was.  
  
It’s not fair to be mad at Pico for having famous friends. It’s laid out in a series of tweets and pictures that you managed to ignore until this relatively-minor recent injury forced you back to Argentina.  
  
You can ignore Pico’s trash talking – everyone else does. What you cannot ignore is the pic of Pico and Rafa celebrating a stupid video game victory _on a bed_. It was likely meant for their opponents from that day, neither even aware of _where_ they were celebrating or exactly what that looked like if one wasn’t aware of the circumstances.  
  
It reminds you of returning to Tandil after winning the US Open and him tackling you onto your own childhood bed, hovering over as he animatedly went on about your victory as if he’d just watched it that day and not a week prior. Everything was surreal at that point but you’d so hoped for that happy start toward something more with him. But you were an idiot and couldn’t get your hands to stop him long enough to keep him still and capture his ramblings in your mouth. You laid there like an idiot until he shot up and started talking about something David said.  
  
It encapsulates what you two always are. He is the overly emotional one and you are his quiet wall. Literally holding him up one time after he was crying on your shoulder while peppering drunken kisses along your neck after a particularly brutal Davis Cup tie. You may have wanted more that day but not like that.  
  
You stare at the screen, the picture with his happy smile teasing you. That’s when you make the decision that you’re going to play the French Open after all. You’re tired of being quiet when it comes to him.


End file.
